Dying For Pie
by lunalooo
Summary: YamaGoku version of a Spongebob episode XD Gokudera accidentally gives Yamamoto a pie bomb to eat and thinks he's going to explode by sunset. He tells him they will do whatever he wants all day.


Gokudera was not in a good mood that morning. However, everyone else seemed to be happy about something. He dragged his feet over to where his group was sitting on the school roof. As he got closer to them, he realized that they were all exchanging gifts. Exchanging gifts? For what? He tried to remember...

_ Tsuna smiled awkwardly at Gokudera. "Reborn says we should have Vongola Family Member Appreciation Day. So we're supposed to make gifts for everyone."_

_ "Tch. Gifts?" _

_ "Yeah. I think it sounds kind of fun. Except for Hibari," Tsuna made a scared face. "I don't think he'll want to do it."_

Gokudera came to a halt only a few steps away from them. Crap! He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to make gifts!

Yamamoto looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Gokudera! Hurry up, you need to exchange your gifts!"

"Shut up, Baka!" Gokudera was panicking. Now the boss would notice him for sure. Just as Tsuna turned to say hi, Gokudera ran off in the other direction.

"G... Gokudera?" Tsuna called after him, but he didn't stop. "That's weird."

"Maybe he's going on a morning run," Yamamoto said.

"But couldn't he have done that on the way here?" Tsuna pointed out.

"Ha ha! You're right."

* * *

Gokudera stopped running when he came to the street. He needed to find some gifts, quick! He didn't have time to make anything now. He hurried over to the shops and filled a bag with whatever he could find.

Luckily everyone was still there when he returned- even Hibari was there now. Everyone sat with their gifts unopened. Crap, he hadn't wrapped his. Oh well.

"Hey, Gokudera, why did you run away earlier?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, that wasn't me, Tenth," he said nervously. "I only just arrived."

"Oh?" Yamamoto said curiously. "I could have sworn that I saw you."

"That wasn't me, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera snarled. He took a seat next to him and dumped the gifts out. Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"Um," Tsuna picked up one of the gifts. "You made these?"

"Of course I did, Boss!" Gokudera was acting extremely uptight and strange. Everyone decided to ignore it and open their gifts from everyone else.

"Extreme boxing gloves!"

"Oh, a home-made eye patch? T-thank you."

"Ha ha! A baseball card of me! Nice!"

"HAHAHA, LAMBO GETS CANDY!"

Gokudera looked down at his own gifts. The boss had made him a dynamite case? Everything else didn't seem as important, but he was touched by Tsuna's thoughtfulness. He stared lovingly at the case. He especially didn't care about the sweater the baseball idiot made for him. The baseball idiot... _CRAP._

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "Where's your gift for me? I can't find it."

Gokudera's face suddenly went pale. He had forgot to buy Yamamoto something.

"Uh, um, it should be there somewhere, Baseball Idiot."

Everyone looked at the empty space between them. "I don't see anything."

"Did you drop it on the way here?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera couldn't bare to disappoint him, not after he made the gift for him. He clenched his fists.

"Maybe I did. I'll go look."

"I'll go with you," Tsuna said.

"No! No, you don't need to do that, Boss," Gokudera smiled awkwardly. "Just stay with everyone else."

* * *

As Gokudera walked back to the street, he reflected on what had happened. Come to think of it, he was ashamed of himself for not making something for the boss. What had he been doing last night that made him forget? Oh, right... He had thought he had spotted a U.M.A. And spent most of the afternoon and night looking for it.

He shook his head. He had to find a gift for Yamamoto quickly. Something that looked homemade...

Just as he thought that, he came across a group of men loading pies into a truck. He didn't even stop to think about it. "Hey!" he called out.

The men looked up at him, looking confused.

"How much is one of those pies?" he started taking out the cash that he had left.

"Oh, these aren't actually pies. They're bombs," one of the men said seriously.

"What?" Gokudera thought he knew a bomb when he saw one. "That's not a bomb. It's a pie! And I want to buy one."

He handed out his cash. The men saw it and smiled. "Of course, Sir! I was just joking about the bomb thing."

"Tch," Gokudera grabbed a pie and stalked off.

"Maybe I should give this to the boss and by something else for the moron," he said to himself.

Suddenly a girl ran screaming past him. "Get away!"

Gokudera whirled around and saw Dr. Shamal chasing a girl- again. She stopped and threw a desperate punch at him. Luckily, she hit him. He collapsed to the ground. After a few seconds of staring at him in shock, the girl finally ran away. Dr. Shamal remained on the ground, crying over his lost girl.

"Tch," Gokudera stood over him. "Is that all you do all day? What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was looking for Bianchi, of course," he said, finally getting up.

Gokudera frowned. "Yeah, right."

Shamal's eyes suddenly lit up. "Is that a pie?"

"No!"

Too late, Shamal grabbed it from him. He opened the box and took a piece of the pie on his finger. He was just about to eat it when he suddenly hesitated. "Wait, I need a drink too."

He turned, but he was still groggy from the punch, and he almost tripped. He didn't drop the pie, but the piece he was going to eat dropped. As it fell, Gokudera grabbed the pie box. Both were unprepared for the sudden explosion that erupted in front of them.

Gokudera almost fell back, but he was used to explosions. He lightly put the pie on the ground and quickly went off to check on Shamal. He was on the ground again, coughing from the smoke.

"Shamal! What happened?"

"That pie of yours tried to kill me!" he said angrily.

"What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever- Oh."

"What?"

"The guy who sold me the pie said something about it being a bomb, but I didn't believe him."

"Why not?" Shamal shook his fist and slowly tried to get up.

"What kind of idiot would make a pie bomb?"

"Yo Gokudera!" a voice said behind them.

Shamal and Gokudera turned around to see Yamamoto waving at them. "Hey Shamal! Did you guys get in a fight?" he laughed. "Anyway, thanks for the pie, Gokudera. I came after you to help you look, but I saw you put it down so I figured it was for me. Tsuna wants you to come back."

…

Gokudera froze, staring at Yamamoto in shock. The pie box was empty. Yamamoto was smiling widely. He figured he must have ate it.

"B-B-Baka!" he yelled at him. "I..." He had no idea what to say. "I-I'll be back in a minute. Go back by yourself."

"What? Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Yamamoto only laughed and finally walked away. "See ya there."

Shamal looked across at Gokudera suspiciously. "So you finally decided to try to kill him. And even though you have all of those bombs hidden under your clothes, you choose a _pie bomb_?"

"No-n-no!" Gokudera stammered. "I didn't know it was a bomb! I swear!"

"You're a bigger moron than I thought. Now that Yamamoto ate it, he probably only has until sunset before he blows up."

"Blows up?"

"Yeah, didn't you see what one piece did to me?"

Gokudera gulped. "The boss is going to kill me."

Shamal glared at him. "And do you not even care about your friend?"

Gokudera glared right back. "Sure! But it's the Baseball Idiot..."

Suddenly the image of Yamamoto running the bases and then exploding right before reaching home entered his mind. Gokudera was filled with shame.

"This is terrible! What am I going to do!"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," said a voice. Gokudera looked down in surprise. Reborn was standing there.

"Reborn! When did you get here?"

"I followed you," he said simply. "Anyway, you are going to give Yamamoto the best last day of his life."

Gokudera's eye twitched. "What?"

"You heard me," Reborn said. "But don't tell him he's going to explode."

"But- but-"

Reborn jumped up and smacked him in the face. "Stupid Gokudera, hurry! You're running out of time!"

Haunted by images of Yamamoto exploding, Gokudera finally ran off back to the school.

* * *

"Huh?" Yamamoto tilted his head and looked like he didn't understand.

"I..." Gokudera tried not to blush. "I have a part two to your gift."

"Oh. I'm sorry that I didn't get you a part two too."

Gokudera frowned at Yamamoto's big smile. "Idiot. I don't need a part two."

He looked down at the sweater Yamamoto had made- it had dynamite and... hearts on it. He clenched his fist. He really didn't want to wear it, but he knew it would make him happy. He pulled it over his head.

"So... what is part two?" Yamamoto asked.

"Um... I guess it's... anything you want."

"What?"

"You and I... do whatever you want. For the whole day. Actually, until sunset," he corrected himself and almost flinched.

Yamamoto's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep," Gokudera shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, okay. Can we skip school?"

Gokudera stared at him.

"Well I don't _want_ to go to school," Yamamoto smiled.

"Okay, fine. Let's get out of here before we get caught then."

The two set off, Yamamoto looking as happy as usual.

_Well, at least he's not overly excited,_ Gokudera thought.

The two were walking silently down the street, one flinching at inner thoughts and the other coming up with devious plans. Gokudera couldn't stand seeing Yamamoto smiling face, but he didn't want to make him sad. Not today.

"So, what do you want to do?" Gokudera finally asked.

"I want to play baseball."

"Tch. Of course."

"With Gokudera."

Gokudera frowned, but stayed silent. He was distracted from his thoughts when Yamamoto took his hand. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

Yamamoto smiled. "Holding your hand."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

Gokudera blushed, but he didn't say anything, again. They continued walking in silence until they reached a baseball field. Yamamoto took out his baseball bat and a baseball. He tossed it to Gokudera.

"I'm not that great at pitching..." he mumbled.

"Don't worry, this is just for fun."

"Tch. What are you talking about? Every time you play baseball you get super intense."

Yamamoto shrugged and swung the bats a few times. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gokudera had a bad feeling about this, but he had no choice. He got ready to throw the ball. Yamamoto got into position. Sure enough, when the ball came at him, he quickly put on his game face. Unfortunately, the ball hardly reached him. It bounced harmlessly on the ground, and Gokudera was left paralyzed with embarrassment. Yamamoto stared at the ball blankly, like he didn't understand. And then he started laughing.

"Hey!" Gokudera crossed his arms. "Stop laughing at me!"

Yamamoto doubled over and continued to laugh. "I'm sorry," he wiped tears from his eyes. "That pitch was so bad!"

"I told you, I hate baseball."

Yamamoto finally got a hold on himself. "But Gokudera, you throw dynamite all the time. Just pretend you're doing that. And put some emotion into it. That time I could tell you were nervous. Channel other emotions into it."

Yamamoto kicked the ball back. Gokudera picked it up and looked down at it. Yamamoto had explained that abnormally clearly. Usually he was very hard to understand. Channel other emotions into it, huh? He squeezed it with his hand, bringing up his emotions over the entire situation. The annoyance at having to make gifts. The shame of not making something for the Tenth. The... sadness he felt of having to lose Yamamoto...

This time the pitch was fast and headed straight at Yamamoto, who put on his game face. He struck it hard, and it flew way off behind Gokudera. Yamamoto smiled and started to run the bases.

"Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera yelled at him. "There's no one else here! The ball is way over there! There's no point in running the bases."

Yamamoto kept on running the bases, and just before he reached home, Gokudera flinched. But of course it was only afternoon. It wasn't sunset yet.

Now Yamamoto handed Gokudera the bat. "No way!" Gokudera pushed it away. "Your pitch will kill me."

"I'll go easy on you," Yamamoto put the bat in his hand and pushed him in the right direction. Gokudera reluctantly took the bat, pretty sure that he was going to die. Nom wait...

Yamamoto put on his game face again, and threw a fantastic pitch. Gokudera flinched and swung the bat wildly, completely missing the ball. However, he wasn't hit with the ball. It whooshed past him at an alarming speed.

Yamamoto rolled around in the dirt laughing this time. Gokudera stood there, looking unimpressed. He dropped the bat and walked over to the bleachers to sit down. When Yamamoto calmed down, he picked up the bat and headed over to him.

"Come on, I'll teach you how to swing."

"No thanks."

"Awww, but Gokudera, I _want_ to."

Great. Now he had no choice. He sighed and stood up again. He sulked back to the field. To his surprise, Yamamoto stood behind him, put his arms around his body, and held the bat in front of him. Of course. They only had one bat to practice with. Gokudera blushed from the close contact, but he wasn't sure why.

"Put your hands here," Yamamoto said. Gokudera did as he said, and Yamamoto put his hands on top.

"Now, you swing like this- and listen for the whoosh noise."

He could hear the smile in his voice.

For a few minutes, they practiced swinging together. Gokudera was practically ready to explode with nerves and awkwardness- no, don't think about exploding- but he gritted his teeth and kept practicing.

Finally Yamamoto went back to pitch. Gokudera wasn't sure he had actually learned anything, since he had been so distracted. The game face went back on, and the ball was headed straight for him. He imagined that Yamamoto was still there behind him, and swung.

The ball shot back and Yamamoto caught it.

"Good hit!" he said cheerfully.

"But wouldn't I still be out?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah. But you hit it!"

Gokudera's shoulder's slumped. He was sick of this already. However, he had to play it as long as Yamamoto wanted to. They played for a while, and Gokudera actually began to improve. He finally got to run the bases. However, he didn't; he walked them.

"Hey, I'm going to go get the ball and tag you out," Yamamoto threatened. Gokudera kept walking and Yamamoto ran off to get the ball. It wasn't too far away. He turned around and headed straight for Gokudera- who finally started running.

Yamamoto jumped and caught Gokudera around the waist just as he was about to reach home. They both collapsed onto the ground and began coughing in the dust.

"I thought you were going to tag me!" Gokudera said angrily. He froze and his eyes went wide when he realized that Yamamoto was snuggling against his butt. "What the fuck?"

"You're comfy, Gokudera."

Gokudera blushed horribly again, and tried to shake him off. "Shut up! Get off me!"

"But I don't want to," he said, hugging him tighter.

Gokudera sighed. "Fine."

He laid back on the ground and stared up at the sky. Why was Yamamoto being so touchy-feely anyway? Well, he was always like that, but not to this extent. The more important question was why he wasn't minding it. He couldn't figure it out.

Finally Yamamoto let go, but he climbed over Gokudera and looked down at him. "Is something wrong, Gokudera?"

"No!"

"Well, first of all, I'm confused as to why you agreed to spend the whole day with me. Not that I'm not happy about it. And second of all, you're not getting annoyed by anything I do."

"So? Is that a problem?"

"Well..." Yamamoto turned and sat back down, his back facing Gokudera.

"What?" Gokudera frowned. This was strange.

"It's just... you don't seem like yourself today."

Gokudera sat up. "I... I can't tell you why. Just roll with it, okay?"

After a few moments of hesitation, Yamamoto turned around and smiled. "Okay! Whatever you say, Gokudera."

He grabbed his hand and helped Gokudera up. They held hands again and continued walking through town. Soon they came across the spot where they had watched the fireworks that one time. They sat down.

"Tch. So you can't think of anything else you want to do?" Gokudera asked.

"Actually, I have a whole list of things I want to do. With Gokudera." Yamamoto said slyly.

"So? Why aren't we doing them then?" Gokudera said absentmindedly.

Yamamoto looked surprised, and then smiled to himself. "I doubt Gokudera wants to do any of them. Even today, when he's tried so hard to be nice to me."

Gokudera couldn't look him in the eyes. He wasn't exactly sure what he meant- he was a little slow.

"Try me?"

Yamamoto didn't smile. He actually looked conflicted; as if he wanted to, but he didn't want to. Gokudera raised his eyes and caught the expression. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. _Oh._ Man was he slow.

He paused to think it over. If Yamamoto truly was going to die, he would never be able to do anything with him ever again. It was his last chance to say or do anything with him. Was there anything Gokudera wanted to do with him? He suddenly realized that there was. He had never realized it until today. The hand holding, the baseball playing, and the close contact had all triggered it.

And Gokudera wanted to make Yamamoto happy. Yes, that was the reason why he wanted to do it. He _had_ to make him happy, or his conscience would never leave him alone. Yeah, that was the only reason why he wanted this.

Gokudera was kissing Yamamoto before he fully realized it. He didn't want this, he didn't. Only Yamamoto wanted it...

Suddenly Yamamoto turned away and looked extremely awkward.

"What- what is it?" Gokudera couldn't help but feel a little pissed. Okay, maybe he had been enjoying it a little bit.

"Gokudera, this isn't you," he said, trying to laugh. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

They sat together on the ground in an awkward silence.

"I thought I told you to run with it."

"But... you're making me feel... weird."

"What?"

"I'm confused. I don't know why you're doing what you're doing. It makes me feel like something is wrong."

_Shit_. He should have known acting abnormally would cause some sort of disturbance. But then again, Yamamoto was kind of an idiot. He hadn't expected him to notice anything. He thought he would believe the part two excuse. Ah! That's it!

"The truth is," Gokudera began. "I didn't make you a gift for Vongola Family Member Appreciation Day. I felt guilty, so I figured I'd spend the day with you and be nice to you."

Yamamoto blinked. "But you did make me something."

"No," Gokudera said, dreading where this was going. "That was-"

"You made me the pie bomb."

Gokudera froze. "What did you just say?"

"You made me the pie bomb!" Yamamoto said, smiling again. "I thought it was adorable."

"You knew it was a bomb?"

"It said so on the box," he said. "Was I not supposed to know?"

"What did you do with it?" Gokudera was getting hysterical now. He did _not_ just spend the entire day with Yamamoto for no reason. "The box was empty!"

"Oh, that's because I was throwing the box away. I put the bomb in my room."

"YOU PUT A BOMB IN YOUR ROOM?" Gokudera shouted. "YOU IDIOT! BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Now that I think about it, it was probably not a good idea."

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "We need to get to your house!"

Gokudera dragged him back through town until they reached his house. It looked fine- no signs of an explosion.

"Ha ha! I guess that's good."

"You're too laid back, Baka! Your house could have exploded!" Gokudera stormed into the house and headed straight for Yamamoto's room. The pie was on his desk. Gokudera snatched it.

"We need to do something with this! Quick! I don't trust an idiot like you with it."

"Then why did you give it to me?"

"I didn't know it was a bomb!" Gokudera shouted in frustration. Yamamoto was such an idiot! "I bought it from someone because I didn't want to make you anything!"

"Oh," Yamamoto stopped smiling.

Gokudera sighed and his shoulders sagged. "Look, I'm sorry. I should have just made gifts for anything like the boss told me too. I'll throw this out somewhere."

"Wait!" Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's shoulder. "I have an idea."

* * *

Gokudera crossed his arms and scowled as the bomb exploded in the clearing in front of them. Little bombs from inside it exploded and looked like fireworks. Yamamoto was smiling. It was just after sunset. He couldn't believe he had wasted a whole day because he thought Yamamoto was going to die. He couldn't believe that he had let him hold his hand, teach him baseball, and kiss him (he was now in denial that he had kissed him himself). He was furious with himself. Yamamoto seemed happy again, now that Gokudera was rude and angry again.

"Now that's the Gokudera I know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gokudera scowled. Yamamoto kissed him on the cheek and said, "It means I like you the way you are."

Gokudera went stiff and blushed the worst he had all day. Before he could stop himself, he took Yamamoto's hand in his own. Together, they watched the fireworks.

"If you tell anyone about this, I really will kill you," Gokudera said.

"Ahahahahaha!"


End file.
